


A Tale of Two Hunters

by BigBossIsaac



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossIsaac/pseuds/BigBossIsaac
Summary: A short story featuring two hunters who unexpectedly feel in love together at sight.Co-Written by an un-named writer.





	1. The Initiative

Chapter 1

Dreadnought  
Mau’ual was destroyed. Deimos shooting his rocket from his Gjallarhorn, firing at Mau’ual and permanently killing him. Deimos lands on the set of stairs off to the side, panting hard within his helmet as he looked around for another hunter. This other hunter was jumping around, firing his Hawkmoon at cabal, shooting them down as he panics. Deimos runs out, chucking a grenade at a few psions and killing them. Then jumping up and shooting his tether at a group of cabal, crowding around the other hunter. The other hunter took this opportunity to unleash his blade-dancer and went to down. Slicing and dicing each tethered cabal. The both met as the looked at each other, nodding till Tlu’urn, the other brother, roared out and started shooting his rockets at them. Both quickly moved out of the way as Deimos started to reload his Gjallarhorn. The other hunter distracted Tlu’urn, firing at his helm but it did no damage. Frustrated, he ran up to him, quickly climbing up and kicking off his helm. At this moment, Deimos aimed his rocket launcher at Tlu’urn, and fired. The rocket exploded along with the wolf pack rounds shooting out and come back for another extra explosion. Deimos grunted as he lowered his rocket, nodding as Tlu’urn was killed. The bond brothers were no more. The other hunter cheered and clapped, walking towards to Deimos. “Aye there hunter. Good job firing that rocket.” Deimos looked at him and nodded. “Better him dead then us hunter.” The hunter nodded, then reached his hand out. “Thanks for the help, even though its our same assignment together you know?” Deimos reached and shook his hand firmly. “Of course, now time to head back and handle…all the paperwork involved.” “Right, thanks for all the help hunter!” This other hunter said, as he pulled out his ghost and leaves. Deimos sighs and shakes his head, pulling out his ghost as well. “Why put me with strangers cayde.” Then Deimos returns to his ship. He sets his destination back to the tower, as he flies back.

Tower Hanger  
Eventually, Deimos breaks orbit and flies towards to the tower. Angling his ship as he slowly fly's into the hanger, landing his ship and docking it. He gets up and walks out of his ship through the back-ramp. Pulling his hood down, his helmet disappears, revealing his exo face. He looks around and makes sure its properly docked, then he started walking towards to the elevator. “Aye! Yo!” Someone called him out as he looked around, as he saw a hunter jog towards to him. This hunter was also a exo as his hood and helmet was off as well. He stood slightly taller than Deimos as well as he approached him. “Didn’t expect to bump into you here man. I was thinking, why don’t we go get something at the noodle shop?” Deimos sighs lowly and thought about it, then nods. “Alright, I do need something to eat. Don’t like to be grumpy when turning in my report.” As he said, he walked towards to the elevator with the other hunter. Both riding it up to the tower plaza. This hunter walked along ahead. “Follow me man.” And walked towards to tower north, deimos followed him as he didn’t want to but knew he had to eat something.

Noodle Shop  
Soon after they both arrive in the food district and at the noodle shop. Sitting down and looking at the menu. The waiter, being a human, walked up to their counter. “What can I get you two?” The hunter looked up as he put the menu down, “Sushi, the usual.” Then Deimos ordered the same thing as the hunter did. The hunter smirked as he gave both menus to the waiter. Then the waiter walked off. The hunter looked over to him, “So, nice rocket handling you had there.” Deimos chuckled as he nods slightly, his arm prompted on the table. “For big guys like those brothers, a rocket is much better than a machine gun.” The hunter smirked. “Surprised you didn’t shot a rocket at those cabal, instead you used a tether. Been awhile since I saw another hunter use a tether.” Deimos says, “Tether has always been useful for me. Now your blade-dancing skills, their good.” The hunter chuckles as he pulled out his hunter knife and flips it in his hand. “Always loved blade-dancing, grew up with it as a guardian.” Deimos chuckles as he takes a sip of his water that the waiter had left a moment ago. “Growing up…you know who needs to grow up? Xur, he keeps giving us the repeated stuff we already have.” The hunter sat up. “Yeah! Him and his…noodle face needs to step it up!” The waiter then came by and dropped off the plates of sushi to them. Both got their chopsticks and started eating. “You know who else needs to step it up? The speaker” Deimos said. “Yah! He’d really needs to!” The hunter said, as his mouth was slightly full. Deimos looked over as he smirked. “Slow down or I’ll have to save you again hunter.” “Naw, I’m good.” The hunter said, swallowing his food. “You know who I’d like to see step up? Cayde-6, man that hunter really needs to get out of this tower and step up.” Deimos chuckle at this. “Oh, I know what he can get out.” At this moment, the hunter’s ghost came out and face-palmed himself onto the hunter. “This guy…” As well as Deimos’s ghost came out and groaned. “Not again I swear…” The hunter’s ghost came over off to the side with Deimos’s ghost, both disgusted and started talking on their own. The hunter had started thinking about this other hunter, giving a stern look. “Anyways…I didn’t catch your name?” He said, as he decided to sit back and roll his arms and shoulders, his biceps slightly showing to everybody. Deimos looked to the hunter as he said this but he noticed his biceps. “Deimos, everyone calls me Dei instead.” Deimos sips his water. “People call me Arukun, don’t know why but, I like it.” Arukun sighs as he rubs his shoulder and waving his arm slightly. “Damn, I need to get back to working out, this frame tires on me sometimes, making me lose my looks too.” Deimos slightly chuckled at this. Arukun looked to him. “Do you work out? Still can being an exo.” Deimos responded, “Of course, just not constantly like all the others.” Arukun chuckled as he fixed his shoulder armor and chest, showing off various parts of his gear and armor. “You should, gives you a nice relief every day from a mission.” Arukun stretches his arms back, giving his chest a view to Deimos, as Deimos looked and very slightly blushed at this. Arukun sighs lightly. “Alright, think its time to go since its sunset, I’ll pay the tab.” Deimos looked up quickly, “Whoa hey no, I’d should pay at least.” Deimos reached over to the check and grabbed the edge. Arukun then reached over, grabbing the check but instead, grabbed Deimos’s hand with a nice firm grip. Deimos stopped and looked at this, lightly gulping as he slightly wiggled his fingers, seemly to enjoy the grip on his hand. Arukun smirks at this, reaching over with his other hand and making Deimos let go and he grabs the check. Deimos looks and rubs his hand gently, seeing it was fine but also didn’t hurt. He looked up to him as he had a noticeable blush. “S…strong grip you have there…” Arukun chuckled as he gave the check to the waiter then turned to Deimos. “Come, lets walk.” Then he got up and walked off. Deimos followed him without question.

Tower View  
Arukun lead him to the back of the tower, walking up to the railing. “So, only wondering between us men hunters…” He leans against the railing looking towards to Deimos, who was leaning over the railing with his elbows prompted up. “…you ever had been with anyone? Any lucky person?” Deimos gulped and looked over to him, shaking his head. “No, I’ve actually never been with anyone. I’ve been too bothered and busy with the vanguard, running errands and missions for them.” Arukun smirks, “That’s…kind of a shame. I mean, I’ve been in a few but, they just never worked out for me. How about any crushes you had?” Deimos chuckled and lightly smiled, bluntly saying, “Oh yeah, Cayde-6 has been my crush since I got here.” Arukun let out a laugh, “Ha-ha! Well who hasn’t on that devil exo!” Then Deimos realized what he just said, sighing as he looks off into the distance, looking down at the forest below and towards to the mountains beyond. Arukun notices this for a moment, then sits and reaches over, putting a arm around Deimos’s shoulder, firmly grasping it and giving him a light shake. “Hey hey. Don’t be down, I know. I’m sure there will be plenty of dudes out there just as rad as Cayde.” Deimos didn’t react as he just lowly and blandly said, “Yeah…” Arukun thinks of something. “You know, no exo could actually beat Cayde, even I try but..” Deimos’s curiosity went up as he looks up to him. “What you mean by try?” Arukun says, “I had some relationships before in the past, like I said before, but they just, never ended up well. I try to be as Cayde and be as sly and such but, just didn’t work out.” Deimos then said out, “Then…why don’t we try then?” Arukun looks to him and smiles. Deimos blushed out, noticing what he had just said. He then sat up and brushed off his arm. “S-sorry.” He then turned and started walking off away. Arukun stands as he goes after him, reaching and grabbing his arm with his firm grip. “Whoa hey Dei, where you going?” Deimos gasp at this as he looked back, getting worried something might happen but remembers his familiar grip. He looks up to him, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said things like that out loud.” Arukun chuckles out, walking up closer to him as he let go of his arm and instead held his hand with his firm grip, looking into his eyes. “Hey, I may not be as good as Cayde but you can give me a shot aye?” Deimos looks up to him properly as he said all this, gulping as he slowly nodded, giving into this since he knows there would be no uncomplicated way out. Deimos’s red eyes stared into Arukun’s blue eyes, the eyes of a strong will exo into the eyes of a sly exo. Arukun smiles as he leans into him and gives him a slight kiss on the lips, lowly whispering after. “Been looking for someone for a while now…” Deimos blushed at this event, “I-I never been with anyone though…” Deimos then gripped back his hand but instead, slipping out of his grip and letting their fingers interlock with each other. Arukun responded, “Well then, how about start now Dei?” Deimos let out a very quiet squeak, hearing this, then he would lean up to Arukun and give him a slight kiss back on the lips. Arukun smiles more, “Why don’t we go to my quarters? Get to know each other a little more?” Deimos lightly gasp, “N-now? But I have to turn in this report to Cayde.” Arukun smirks, letting go of him as he starts turning away. “Figures.” Then he started to walk away back to the tower plaza. Deimos stood there, looking at his own hand, doubting on what he said, then he jogged to him. “Arukun, wait! I-I think I can spare an hour or so…” Arukun hears this as he stopped and looked back at him, smirking and nodding. Then he continues on walking as Deimos followed him, knowing that was a signal to.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, chapter contains very lewd content between two robotic organisms

Hallway Quarters  
Deimos followed Arukun to his personal quarters where he lived at. He didn’t completely paid attention until he bumped into Arukun, looking up at him. Arukun smirks as he looks back, opening his door. “You alright Dei?” Deimos gulped lightly and nodded as he started to twiddle his thumbs together as he waited. Arukun opened the door as he walked in, “Come on in, make yourself comfortable.” Deimos started to follow, looking into the quarters as he walked in. 

Arukun’s Living Quarter  
Noticing a small kitchen on the right, while a direct passage to a visible, close bed in front of him while a TV was across from it. Arukun closed the door behind as he smiled, then he grabbed his hand, softly this time. “So, you never been with anyone eh Dei? You’re not scared of what’s to come to you?” Deimos frown at this, “I can handle anything that’s given to me. That’s why the vanguard trusts me.” Arukun said, “Anything? Vanguard trusts you that much aye? That means Cayde trusts you a lot then.” Deimos nods at this. “Of course, I report to him, and he gives me anything to go to.” Arukun smirked and decided to play something. “Ah, now what if Cayde sends you to me, to discuss some important and private things?” Deimos, with confidence and innocently says, “Then I would go do that.” Arukun smiles at this. What Deimos didn’t realize is Arukun was moving his hand up to his chest, making Deimos’s hand rest on his chest. Deimos felt something odd and off as he looked slightly down and saw his hand on his chest. He gulped at this and slightly blushed. Arukun said nothing as he only smiled and watched. Deimos started to move his hand across his chest, slowly feeling his built chest, even though he had his gear and armor on, he could slightly feel them. Arukun then, lifted Deimos’s face gently, cupping his cheek as he leaned down and give him a strong, passionate kiss on the lips. Deimos felt this, as he slowly closed his eyes and slowly kissing him back softly. Arukun kept the kiss going as his hands starts to explore down Deimos’s body, feeling his gear and his armor. Then he picks and unshackles Deimos’s chest gear off, grabbing it and sliding it off, tossing it to the ground. Then he moved his arms to wrap around his neck. Deimos reacted to this as he only put one arm around his neck, as his other goes down and grips onto his chest strap. Arukun notices this and smirks, seeing he wasn’t fighting back, instead, he made the kiss deeper, sticking in his tongue, making Deimos lowly moaned at this. Arukun then moved his hands around a bit, then got his chest armor off completely, dropping it on the side as he felt his bare, slim exo body exposed now. Arukun then stopped the kiss slowly, leaning away as he pulls his tongue out, smiling as he looked at Deimos, then he pushes him roughly onto the bed. Deimos gasps as he fell backwards and lands onto the bed on his back. He notices his chest gear and armor was off then he looked up at Arukun as he walked closer. “So beautiful Dei.” Then he climbs on top of Deimos, pinning down his arms about his head and passionately kissing his lips. Deimos, this time, passionately kissed back. Arukun then lets his grip soften and explore down his arms and shoulder. He then stopped the kiss as he sat up, smirking, looking down at him, sitting on his lap. His own hands rub up his own stomach and chest, then he starts to unshackle his gear off completely. Then starts to unzip and slip off his armor completely, revealing his muscular, toned exo-frame. Deimos watched all this as he gulped. “O-oh my Arukun…” “Like what you see young one?” Arukun says as he smirks, rubbing his pecs to tease him. Deimos nods at this as he slowly reaches up, feeling up his stomach towards to his pecs. “Oh, certainly take in this chest of mines Deimos. It’s all yours now.” Deimos nodded as he starts to feel his pecs, under and around, firmly rubbing them as he started to like the feel of them. “I’m sure you like to see more than just my chest.” “Y-yes I do Arukun.” Deimos said, as Arukun push away his arms back to the bed, then he rubs his own hands down his chest and stomach, lovely teasing him. His hands went lower to his belt, swaying his hips to tease him once again. Then he starts to unshackle his belt buckle, opening it as he slowly, very slowly peels off and slips off his lower armor. Deimos gulps as he reaches and pushes the gear off the bed to make more room for them, as he was feeling weird and heated up for some strange reason. Arukun stops slipping off his armor as he smirks, “Now I can’t do all the work, want to see more, pull them for me.” Deimos gulps and reaches out, grabbing the edges gently. “Go ahead my exo.” Deimos then pulls them off, Arukun lifting his leg and slipping them off completely. Out slipped out his shiny, slick and thick cock in front of him between his legs. Deimos saw its thickness and girth, looking at it as if he hasn’t seen another’s except his own. “What you think Deimos?” “L-looks big Arukun.” Deimos said as he looks at it slightly throb. “What do you want to do with my cock?” he said. “I’m…not sure.” Deimos said, as he started to reach out, gently grabbing the shaft and slowly stroking the length, feeling its thickness. “Why not give it a lick?” Deimos nods at this innocently, as he sits up slowly and slightly, leaning forwards as Arukun leans his hips forwards to him. Deimos opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, giving the shiny head a full lick, as if for a lollipop. “How does it taste?” “I…haven’t taste it yet.” Deimos said. “Let me help you then my exo.” Arukun then puts a hand on Deimos’s head, holding his head gently as he thrusts his hips forward, slipping his cock into his mouth forcefully. Deimos gasp and lets out a gag in surprise at this, then he closed his mouth around his cock, tasting and feeling its thickness in his mouth. He closed his eyes, moved his hands up his thighs and hips, holding onto him gently as he started to move his head back and forth, slowly sucking his cock in his mouth. He tries not to use his teeth but instead curls his lip, giving him wonderful suction and lip on his cock as he sucks slowly. Arukun feels this as he closed his eyes and lets out a lovely groan. “Oh shit…” Arukun feeling this intense pleasure he was being received make his climax accelerate greatly as he grunts out. He opens his eyes as he let out a pant, looking down at him, watching him suck his own cock for a bit then push his head away and push him onto his back. Arukun slips down his body and off of him as he grabs his lower armor and tugs them down completely, as he already and quietly loosens them during the whole event. Deimos gasp as he did, then out flop his own hard cock, it wasn’t as thick as Arukun’s but it was big. Arukun smiled as he lowered himself down in between his legs and completely sucked in his cock into his mouth, giving him the same suction and pleasure. Deimos gasp as he watched and felt this, giving out a light groan as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, his toes curling in, biting his own lip as he reaches and held Arukun’s head as he held the bed-sheet with his other hand. “Oh…oh fuck Arukun this is-“Arukun then deep-throats his cock into his mouth by surprise then slowly sucked and slurp out his cock, panting and breathing as he smiled. Then he quickly got up and went on top of Deimos, as Deimos opened his eyes and looked what happened. By the time he looked, Arukun was already right on him and gives him a strong, passionate kiss. Arukun then slowly breaks the kiss, both of their tongues appearing as they stopped kissing. He leans to his ear and he whispered to him gently as if it was Cayde. “Turn around and lean to me Deimos.” Deimos gulped nervously, nodding as Arukun slips off him and stood up. Deimos got up on the bed properly and got on his hands and knees, his bare ass facing Arukun as he arches back towards to him lightly. “L-like this Arukun?” He smiled as he saw this, coming closer as he slapped his bare ass firmly, making Deimos gasp and let out a low whimper. “Am I…in the right position Aru-AH...” Deimos then gave out a gasp and a loud whimper this time, leaning his head down onto the bed as he felt something. Arukun was licking as his virgin hole, holding his bare ass cheeks wide and separated, giving his virgin hole a slow and loving lick, slicking it all up as he slightly put pressure against his hole. Then he stopped and sat up, getting on the bed with his knees, landing his thick cock in between his ass cheeks as he leaned down, pushing his own muscular, exo body against Deimos’s slim exo body. He lowers his head next to Deimos’s head as he whispers in his ear. “Ready exo?” Deimos innocently nods as he had a red blush mark across his face. Arukun smirks as he sat up, held onto Deimos’s hips and forcefully thrust his cock into his tight, virgin hole. This made Deimos gasp and scream out loud, making him put his face into the bed and arching down. Arukun smiled as he grips his hips and starts to rock his own hips back and forth forcefully thrusting his cock in and out his virgin hole, moaning out lowly, enjoying his new hole. Deimos kept on screaming and moaning out as he never felt this intense pain on him, felt like his hole was being teared open but also felt so good for him. Arukun thrusted like this for a few minutes until he then started to go deeper and rougher on him, his entire length of his cock engulfed within his virgin hole, making Deimos moaned in pleasure now as he got over the pain and feeling the intense pleasure he was being given, as well as him gripping the bed-sheets very tightly. Then suddenly, Arukun thrusts out completely and slaps Deimos’s ass roughly. “On your back guardian.” Deimos panted and groaned, slowly turning onto his back. Arukun smirked and pushed him onto his back, lifting his legs over his shoulders and thrusting his cock back into his virgin hole, continuing his mating with him. Deimos screamed and moaned in pleasure once again, covering his mouth and gripping the bed, having his eyes closed. Arukun smiled as he watched this. “Yeah, you like that exo! Fuck...” Arukun panted and grunted out with every thrust as Deimos moaned in pleasure, both mating passionately. Arukun then was very close to his climax as he started to grunt more and shake slightly. “G-get up Deimos.” He said as he thrusted out and pants. Deimos slowly starts to sit up till Arukun grabbed his head and thrusts his cock into his mouth, giving his mouth a few thrusts till he gave out a loud groan and started to cum into his mouth. Deimos was surprised at this as he held his hips and felt him cum in his mouth, didn’t entirely know how much there was as he just tasted it and swallowed it down his throat. Arukun pants and sighs in relieve as he slips his cock out of his mouth slowly then looks down at Deimos. In which Deimos sucked the head as he was pulling out, and licking his own lips before he fell back onto the bed, panting out lightly. “Let me…return the favor.” Arukun said as he went down in between Deimos’s legs and sucked in his cock lovingly. Deimos gasp as he looks and sees Arukun sucking him off, feeling this intense pleasure again going to him now. He moans and bites his lip, as he reaches and held his head gently as he sucked, while gripping onto the bed-sheets as well. He pants and slightly move his hips. “Ahh…I’m gonna…Arukun…!” Then he groans as he cums into his mouth now, as Arukun tastes his cum now and swallows all of it. He sucks out slowly and pants. Smiling as he looks up at Deimos, then he comes up on top of him and kisses him deeply and passionately, slipping in his tongue to meet with his. Deimos groaned and softly moaned at this, wrapping a arm around his neck as he passionately kisses back, letting their tongues meet and touch. After a minute, Arukun breaks the kiss and pants heavily against him, smiling. He then moved and laid on the bed on his back, waving to Deimos to come to him. Deimos slowly moved to him as he laid his head on his chest and shoulders. Wrapping an arm across his body and holding him closely. “You’ll be sore tomorrow, but I’ll take care of you.” Arukun said as he wrapped an arm around Deimos and held him snugged to him. “Thank…you.” Deimos lowly said, as he fell asleep on top of him. Arukun chuckles as he reached slowly and pulled the covers over them. “This will be a lovely relationship…finally.” Arukun then adjusts himself and soon, fell asleep with Deimos.


	3. After Love

Arukun’s/Ritz's Living Quarter

Deimos was sound asleep in the bed, holding onto a pillow gently. Then a small pillow was thrown at him, which startled him awake, gasping out as he looked around. “Who’s…. what?” A chuckle was heard as he looked at the edge of the bed, seeing a naked exo hunter standing there with his hands on his hips. “About time you woke up Deimos.” Arukun slyly smirked at him, as he climbed onto the bed and over Deimos, as he kissed his lips deeply and let out a rumble. “You were wonderful last night my exo.” Deimos gulped after the kiss, looking up at him till he sat up. “I…still can’t believe we done intercourse together. I mean, we just met and just suddenly intercoursed!” “It’s called sex, you don’t have to be all professional and such you know.” Arukun said, as he laid on his side next to him, his hand rubbing up his frame, feeling in the etchings and plates. Deimos let out a shiver as he reached up and held his hand on one of his pecs. “Arukun, we shouldn’t have inter—sex again. We just met and we should get to know each other. It isn’t always about physical love.” Arukun smirked at this, making their fingers interlock together. “You know, I’m just kidding. Probably will be awhile till we do have sex again. But I’m down for dating more. I mean yesterday we decided to be together so, it would make sense.” Deimos chuckled as he sat up, his frame exposing more, having some cum spots from where was left of being intercoursed by Arukun. He sighed as he looks over to him and nods. “Trying to talk like me, sounds awkward for you. But yeah, come on. I know where we can eat lunch again, the noodle shop again.” Arukun sits up quickly and got off the bed, standing up already. “Alright, then hurry up and clean up. You didn’t wake up in time you damn exo. So, I did already and but your still covered in cum.” Deimos blushed as he looked down, seeing his stomach and chest having some cum spots, he chuckles as he got off the bed. “By the way, you…intercourse nicely Arukun.” He said, before heading over to the small bathroom. “Well finally settling down with a person I’d might like, why not ‘intercourse’ nicely!?” Arukun smirked as he said, slipping on his underclothing. Moments later, Deimos comes out, sighing in pleasure as he comes over and seeing Arukun with his lower half already covered with his own armor. “Lovely” Arukun smiled as he finishes putting on his armor on his arms. Leaving only his chest bare, he puts his hands on his hips. “Like what you see my little exo?” Deimos laughed out as he came close and feels up his bare chest, then giving it a soft kiss. “I do, but I ain’t little Arukun!” Deimos walked off as he huffed, grabbing his own underclothing and slipping them on. Arukun watches, of course, noticing his small, yet tone and muscular frame, licking his own lips. “Small and tone, noticing how your frame is now and…not a lot of exo’s have your frame.” Deimos chuckled as he zipped up his chest and looked to him. “Cayde is the other who has this frame. Other than that, I don’t know who else. Yours is special too, might be the same as mine.” Arukun chuckles as he grabs his own scarf and slips it on himself. Deimos easily slips on his armor within minutes, leaving his chest bare. Arukun walks over as he pulls Deimos to him and makes both of their bare chest touch together. Deimos looks at this, smiling as he looks up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Same frames…” Then Deimos leaned in and kissed him passionately, their lips perfectly kissing together as their bare chest frames rub against each other, dimly lighting up together. Deimos slowly breaks the kiss as they both pant, smiling. “I have…a feeling you’ll be the flirty one.” Arukun said, as Deimos chuckled, letting go of him slowly as he brushes his hands across his chest. “We’ll see Arukun.” “Call me Exalt-14, or…Ritz.” Ritz said, as he smiled. “Arukun is just one of the nicknames many give me. But since I trust you, you know my real name. Now don’t you dare tell anyone else or I’ll get salty at you Prime.” Deimos chuckled out at this, noticing a joke that Ritz accidentally said. “Don’t worry ‘Ritz’, I won’t tell anyone your real name.” Ritz sighed and smiled, nodding as he patted his chest then walked away slightly, grabbing his own chest armor and slipping it on. Deimos had done the same as well, locking it in place then slips on his own cloak as he looks over to Ritz, smiling. Ritz looked over as he finishes, slipping his hand cannon in his leg sheath as he turns to him. “Ready Deimos?” Deimos grabs his thorn and slipping into the sheath, Ritz noticed this but it didn’t bother him. “Yeah, let’s go.” Ritz nodded, walking towards to the door as Deimos followed, but Deimos reached out and held his hand. Ritz looked and smiled, nodding as he firmly grasps his hand, interlocking their fingers, as they both walked out.


End file.
